Question: A white pair of jeans costs $$8$, and a popular pink belt costs $9$ times as much. How much does the pink belt cost?
Answer: The cost of the pink belt is a multiple of the cost of the white pair of jeans, so find the product. The product is $9 \times $8$ $9 \times $8 = $72$ The pink belt costs $$72$.